


Under the Mistletoe

by no_wifi_in_Trost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, christmas theme, excuse shitty title, only tagged as underage b/c i never say how old Stiles is, plus cora is there so i guess its implied its during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_wifi_in_Trost/pseuds/no_wifi_in_Trost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek inhaled sharply, almost holding his breath as their lips brushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot that's turned out to be finished too late after Christmas. Oh well. This is my first story for Teen Wolf, so please feel free to leave tips and criticisms so I can improve. Not going to lie, I had a really hard time writing Cora, even though she only has 1 line.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the weird spacing, AO3 occasionally fucks it up.

Stiles looked up, the fake mistletoe hanging above their heads. The longest obscenely green leaf barely brushed Derek’s hair, and when Derek looked up he huffed out a laugh. Stiles smiled gently, shifting closer to the man in front of him.

“Christmas tradition, right?” Stiles reached a hand up to wrap around Derek’s neck, giving the older man ample time to pull away if he wanted. Derek smiled down at him, moving to rest his forehead against Stiles’. Their chests brushed, Derek’s left hand weaving its way into Stiles’ hair while his right anchored itself on his hip. Stiles leaned forward.

Derek inhaled sharply, almost holding his breath as their lips brushed. Stiles was all sharp elbows and soft lips, spiky hair and nipping teeth. What he lacked in experience, Stiles made up for with enthusiasm and desire. Derek wholeheartedly gave in, coaxing soft gasps and moans from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ hand moved from Derek’s neck to his jaw, his other hand following Derek’s example and knotting in the others hair. Derek shifted his body so Stiles was pressed against the doorframe, causing Stiles to gasp loudly. Derek surged forward. He mapped the interior of Stiles’ mouth, groaning when Stiles returned the favour. 

Stiles pulled away first, panting slightly and a red blush extending from his cheeks to his collarbone. Derek pressed one last, sweet kiss to Stiles’ face, right between his eyebrows. When he pulled away, Stiles was grinning widely, hands falling from Derek’s hair to his chest. Derek smiled back, positive his face was just as flushed as Stiles’, maybe even more. He brushed his cheek against the younger mans, beard tickling and eliciting a laugh from Stiles. 

They stood there, laughing and kissing and touching, until a camera flash made them turn. Scott and Cora stood nearby; Scott giving them a thumbs-up.

“C’mon, idiots. Melissa says its present time, and I’m not gonna wait for you two,” Cora jerked her thumb behind her, turning to leave. Scott just smiled at Stiles again, following Cora around the corner to the Stilinski’s living room.

Stiles peered up at Derek from under dark lashes, grabbing his hand and dragging Derek along. Derek snorted and followed, peppering kisses on their joined hands and the back of Stiles’ neck as they walked.


End file.
